


Цена прощения

by Kamarien



Series: Все имеет свою цену [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Вскоре после посвящения в тайну императорской семьи, Фирмус Пиетт получает весьма непростое задание.Итоги задания влияют на всех.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Все имеет свою цену [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915321
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Цена прощения

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в том числе и по фильмам: Люк не сказал Лее, что та его сестра.

Фирмус стоял на мостике и размышлял, периодически поглядывая на Скайуокера. Не смотря на прошедшее время, случаев рассмотреть джедая с точки зрения новой информации предоставлялось немного, если не сказать что не представлялось совсем. Да и Скайуокер явно знал об откровенности милорда, хотя никак и не прокомментировал.  
Что же, сейчас у него есть отличная возможность для диалога: Скайуокер будет находится на борту флагмана в течение целого года.  
Правда, цель пребывания посреди астероидного пояса, оставшегося от Альдераана, оставалась для него абсолютно неизвестной.

Вообще, подобный маршрут последние лет десять был уже довольно привычен, как и производимые на месте действия: флагман старательно зависает на орбите получившегося астероидного кольца, а Скайуокер усаживается медитировать на мостике перед обзорным окном на пару-тройку дней. До сих пор для Пиетта (как и для подавляющего большинства обитателей мостика) подобное было редкостной дикостью: привыкнуть просто не давала редкость подобного события. Но сейчас...  
На орбите они висели уже месяц. Самое сложное было двигаться по строго заданной траектории, не обращая внимания на мелкие астероиды. Причем сложность была даже не техническая, а чисто психологическая. Если не реагировать на самого Палача – в общем-то, просто неподвижно сидящего на одном-единственном пятаке у окна - они научились уже к концу второй недели, то вот переварить мысль, что висеть тут они будут целый год, заботливо окруженные активными заградителями, удалось далеко не сразу. И сейчас Пиетт смотрел на фигуру Скайуокера и пытался понять: это он уже тихо свихнулся на почве ничегонеделанья, или вокруг Скайуокера и правда воздух сгустился до кисельной вязкости?  
Однако еще через месяц стало понятно, что смысл у этого висения все же имеется. Прямо в той точке, вокруг которой наворачивал спирали Звездный Разрушитель, среди пролетающих мимо осколков погибшей планеты явственно проступил медленно нарастающий крупный астероид, постепенно поглощающий своих меньших собратьев.  
Внезапное понимание, что же именно происходит, отдавало дикостью и абсурдом, но Пиетт чувствовал, что все именно так, как он полагает.  
Здесь, прямо сейчас, на его глазах возвращалась из небытия погибшая сорок лет назад планета.

Висеть в одной точке в течение стандарт-года и ничего не делать – испытание еще то. Если бы не постоянная ротация экипажа да появившиеся в последний месяц мимопролетающие легкие суда явно нелегального назначения, Пиетт не знал бы, как удержать всех на корабле. Он и сам с трудом переборол желание облететь уже зеленеющую лесами планету, до странности схожую с тем, какой она была в дни до гибели – он не поленился сравнить снимки из архивов – но необходимость постоянно координировать флагман и заградители в условиях растущей гравитации и ее компенсации держала его на разрушителе надежнее чего бы то ни было. То, что это было более чем мудрым решением, стало понятно, когда особенно шустрый кораблик, проскочивший мимо патруля, разорвало на молекулы при входе в термосферу. Поэтому за воскресшим Альдерааном Пиетт наблюдал с мостика. Конечно, самое лучшее место для обзора было занято Скайуокером – но и менее центральные точки были очень хороши. Вот и сейчас он с интересом рассматривал купола королевского дворца в Альдере, когда уже привычное мерное гудение охранного контура внезапно исчезло.  
Пиетт резко обернулся, выискивая сигнал неисправности... и натолкнулся взглядом на усталые, прозрачно-голубые глаза Скайуокера.  
«Как Вам планета, гранд-адмирал?»  
\- Она прекрасна, лорд Скайуокер.  
А человек, чьей воле повинуясь вернулся в жизнь Альдераан, тяжело поднимался с колен, опираясь на ограждения мостика.  
«Вызовите Камино. На датападе должны быть данные»  
И Скайуокер, кивнув, отправился к себе под гробовое молчание мостика.

Каминоанцы прибыли довольно быстро. Пиетт и не подозревал, что у этих клоноделов есть передвижные лаборатории, но, тем не мерее, таковые все же существовали. И сейчас Пиетт с любопытством наблюдал, как ученые скрупулезно перебирали все органические формы жизни на планете, собирали пробы, высчитывали что-то... Зачем?  
\- Пополнение популяций животных. Сейчас есть только минимум.  
Скайуокер, спустившийся на планету вместе с каминоанцами, безразлично следит за активностью алиенов и техников, подключающихся к каналам инфрастуктуры города. То, что он говорит вслух, непривычно настолько, что Пиетт даже сначала не понимает, кто именно говорит. Но нет, это именно Скайуокер: редко у кого голос такой же охриплый, да и само немногословие очень характерно. Но, право, зачем? Пиетт уже давно привык к телепатической форме, не раз выручавшей в вонгскую компанию. Это только первые лет пять дергаешься, с иронией хмыкнул про себя гранд-адмирал.  
\- Трест ругается.  
Ах, вот оно что. Джулиан Трест – это личный врач их джедая, и ругаться он умеет крайне экспрессивно. Пиетт знаком с ним еще со времен милорда, когда Трест периодически замещал Форестера. Он не знает, что там у одаренных с физиологией, но чем может аукнуться год – анабиоза? комы? – неподвижности для человека вполне представлял. Не удивительно, что Трест это время еще более ядовит, чем обычно.  
...Блаженное состояние покоя испаряется, когда они въезжают в Альдеру. С орбиты это было незаметно, но сейчас... теперь Пиетт понимает, почему первый спуск был не в космопорт, а на естественное скальное плато в отдалении. Веселый щебет птиц в этой тишине кажется теперь жестокой насмешкой.  
На улицах под безоблачным небом с изумрудной зеленью деревьев и буйством цветов, периодическим гудением пчел и стайками бабочек рядом с городским парком, на абсолютно пустынных улицах лежат тела горожан, будто припорошенные алмазной пылью.  
Только сейчас Пиетт вспоминает, что в этой части планеты на момент взрыва был выходной, недалеко от полудня.  
Мимо, тихонько цокая копытами, прошел олень – тоже из парка? – и был тут же перехвачен каминоанкой с прибором для биопроб. Дроиды-криминалисты, деловито гудя, фиксировали положение каждого тела, но не прикоснулись ни к одному из тел, не потревожили эту поблескивающую на солнце пленку. Это последствие взрыва? Странно, антиматерия вроде не должна давать подобный эффект.  
\- Нет, не взрыв. Консервация для сохранности.  
Иногда привычка Скайуокера отвечать на не озвученные вопросы серьезно раздражала. И ему не надоедает слушать чужие мысли постоянно?  
~~...Хорошо, все же, что в остальных местах спускались только дроиды.~~  
Думать про Скайуокера было куда более спокойно.  
Думать о чем угодно, кроме этого некрополя размером с планету.  
Он закрыл глаза.

***

Слухи о том, что в Альдераанском секторе военные устроили что-то совершенно странное, ходили уже второй год. Сейчас же Хан мог лично убедиться, что слухи – и голосетевые новости – не лгали. Люк, как обычно в черном, уже полчаса пытался поговорить с Леей... И Хану оставалось только радоваться, что детей нет дома: темперамент у жены был еще тот.  
\- ...Да как у тебя вообще хватило наглости на подобное?! Мне не нужны твои подачки!  
Кто бы мог подумать, что толстенные переборки их дома, способные выдержать масс-реактивные ракетные заряды, куда более часто будут подвергаться испытанию не всякими экстремистами и покушениями, на которые и были рассчитаны, а децибелами голоса принцессы?  
С другой стороны, Хан мог ее понять. Брата – космос великий, эта мысль до сих пор не укладывалась в голове спокойно – Лея не любила, и хорошо еще, что не знала, что Люк ее родственник. А тут тот приезжает, пусть и с предупреждением, и сообщает такую дикость.  
Альдераан был восстановлен, тела жителей будут погребены по всем правилам в течение месяца, все альдераанцы и их потомки могут вернуться и перевезти свои семьи на планету, и Империя гарантирует субсидии на восстановление производств. Об этом будет объявлено завтра официально, а сейчас готовят рассылку по результата переписи для всех уроженцев Альдераана.  
Ладно, хатт с ними, с субсидиями и переселением, но как вообще возможно восстановление планеты?! Причем с телами жителей. Это что еще за технологии такие?  
Энакин, тихонечко пробравшийся в дом под аккомпанемент не стихающего скандала, нервно покрутил в руках сейбер и присел рядом.  
\- Пап, это что, учитель приехал?  
\- Да. И не играй с оружием, сколько говорить!  
Сын виновато прицепил рукоять на пояс.  
\- Я уже думал, что тут нападение какое. Что случилось-то?  
\- Да как тебе сказать... – Хан вздохнул и потер лицо. Как же не хватало Чуи! И почему того именно сейчас на Кашиик потянуло? – слухи про Альдераан знаешь?  
\- Это про восстановление, что ли? Ну да, знаю. Инквизиторий поделился, через свои каналы... Проти, не могу сказать точнее: сам понимаешь, расписка...  
Несмотря на личное ученичество, три года стажироваться в Инквизитории все же пришлось. Но, по крайней мере, хоть не увозили в интернаты, да и Энакину был уже совершеннолетний. Как ни странно, но скрытные мотания Люка на планету, тренировочные дроиды и постоянная голосвязь дали неплохой результат: даже Джейсен, с энтузиазмом провалившийся во все эти игры с Силой, был на весьма неплохом уровне. Энакин же ждал конца года и подтверждения от своего Научно-технического Университета. Сила его интересовало мало, а вот про гипердрайвы он мог вещать часами.  
\- Так это не бред?  
Энакин помотал головой.  
\- Нет, действительно так. В Силе второй год гудит от того, что творилось... Я и не знал, что такое возможно!  
Странно было видеть такое полублагоговейное выражение на лице собственного ребенка.  
\- То есть это на самом деле тот самый Альдераан, а не ухищрения ученых, пропихнувших планету через гиперпространство?  
\- Неее, это на самом деле тот же самый Альдераан. Учитель уже который год проект лелеял... Знаешь, я рад, что у него получилось, - Энакин солнечно улыбнулся, став неуловимо похожим на Люка. - Он гений!  
За дверью вдруг стихло. Хан и Энакин прислушались... и тут же пожалели об этом.  
Что-то с оглушительным треском врезалось в стену. Кажется, это была та самая напольная ваза, которую Джейсен привез с Набу.  
\- Этому гению еще бы с людьми общаться научиться... И что куда делось?!  
Хан со вздохом поднялся и пошел на амбразуру. За Лею он не беспокоился, Люк ее в жизни не тронет, и увернуться тоже сумеет – джедай, как никак – но вот ремонт в гостиной делать не хотелось. Хану хватило и предыдущего подбора мебели под занавески.

***

\- Он предложил мне восстановиться на престоле Альдераана.  
Хан уже почти заснул, когда Лея вдруг начала говорить.  
Все время с отбытия Люка – того все же задело осколками, судя по впечатляюще распоротой брови – она молчала, обдумывая новости. Хан ее не осуждал, хотя и представить, что она сейчас чувствует, мог с большим трудом.  
\- Это логично. Ты же Органа, наследница династии. Пусть даже сейчас еще – поцелуй – и Соло.  
Лея вздохнула, слегка толкая мужа в плечо.  
\- Да какая я Органа... Приемная я. Альдераанской крови во мне ни капли.  
Хан оперся на локоть и повернулся к Лее.  
\- Ну и что? Твои родители тебя любили как родную. Твой отец дал тебе свое имя. Твоя мать укачивала тебя младенцем, когда ты ложилась спать. Лея, какая ты порой смешная... Бейл и Бреха Органа вложили в тебя всю свою жизнь. Ты Лея Органа, принцесса правящего дома Альдераана, и ничто этого не изменит. Какая к хатту разница, чье ДНК в твоих клетках?  
Лея внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. Долго.  
Хан мог бы смотреть в них вечно.  
Лея откинулась обратно на подушки и запрокинула голову.  
\- Наверно, ты прав. А я опять паникую.  
\- Ты просто привыкла все контролировать, твое высочество.  
Они замолчали. Звезды за окном ласково перемигивались, периодически расчерчивая небо тонкими штрихами.  
На Коррелии – месяц падающих звезд.  
\- Ты не удивился. Ты знал?  
Опс. Он определенно теряет сноровку.  
\- Хан? – Лея подскочила на месте, резко поворачиваясь к нему. – И с Эни... он похож на Люка, я не могу это отрицать, но ты ничего не сказал.  
Деваться некуда... Но он контабандист или погулять вышел?  
\- А еще Эни похож на тебя.  
\- Хан!  
\- Но да, знал. Незадолго до рождения Энакина Чуи споил Люка до зеленых вуки... Он говорил, что ты очень похожа на голофото его матери, а она была из благородных. Так что, быть может, ты и правда ему родня. Теперь-то не узнать.  
\- Как думаешь, зачем он это сделал? Я не понимаю его. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Как такое вообще возможно?  
Хан вздохнул.  
\- Любит он тебя, болван татуинский.  
\- ...А ты?  
\- И я люблю.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- Да понял я, не пинайся, принцесса... Мне кажется, он так пытается извиниться. Подарок такой, что ли.  
\- Ха-а-ан.  
Вздох.  
\- Не ревную я. Ты-то со мной.  
Тишина.  
\- ...Так просто?  
\- Да, так просто. Я вообще сложностей не люблю.  
За окном сплетались воедино в танце звезды и светлячки.

Несгибаемая Лея Органа, гордо подняв голову, поднималась по мраморной лестнице дворца, крепко сжимая руку Хана.  
\- Знаешь, когда мне было семь, я взяла у Эр-Два плазменный резак и вырезала в саду свои инициалы. Папа потом перепугался, что я могла пораниться, но камень так и не сменили... Как ты думаешь, они есть?  
\- Проверим?

Хан обнимал Лею, уткнувшуюся ему в плечо, и поглаживал по трясущейся спине.  
\- Хан, я же никому не говорила, никогда. Понимаешь, совсем никому! Это и правда мой дом, Хан...  
Хан только крепче прижал ее к себе и продолжил укачивать.  
\- Поплачь, моя принцесса, плачь. Можно.  
На бортике фонтана, за крылом Красной Транты, корявым детским почерком было проплавлено: «Л. Органа»

***

\- Учитель?  
\- Что случилось, Энакин?  
\- Вы можете приехать? Тут мама... В общем, она просила.  
\- Шесть часов.

«Гранд-адмирал, я возьму шаттл из черного ангара. Личное дело.»  
Пиетт замер. Личное дело? Не обычное "к Императору"? Но...  
_Шесть-семь-алеф с ноль-вторым двигателем, стоит на резерве, лорд Скайуокер._  
«Спасибо»  
...Но Скайуокер никогда раньше не срывался так по личным делам.  
_Удачи вам, лорд Скайуокер._

***

Люк буквально влетел в гостиную, настороженно обшаривая взглядом пространство.  
Лея стояла над столом, упершись ладонями, и, не поднимая головы, твердо приказала:  
\- Сядь, Люк. Я спрошу только один раз.  
\- Лея?  
Люк нерешительно опустился на стул, разжимая сведенные судорогой пальцы на сейбере.  
\- Почему ты присягнул императору на Эндоре?  
Люк побледнел.  
\- Отвечай. Или можешь здесь больше не появляться.  
Пауза.  
\- Я отвечу. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Pierces "Lies", "The Good Samaritan"


End file.
